


【evanstan+海包】良性循环-19

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环-19

高潮后藏匿的羞耻心才算显现，后知后觉的难堪令Sebastian全身的皮肤都火烧火燎。

而Hemsworth的怀抱更加滚烫。

Sebastian局促的动了动腿，黏腻湿漉的股间贴着Hemsworth射精后软软的阴茎和囊袋，对方发鬓处新长的胡茬扎在了他的脖子，有些痒，还有些忽略不计的刺疼。

" Hemsworth……"

药力没有过，感觉器官像浸泡在温水里，喊出的名字都带着软乎乎、轻飘飘的奶音。

Hemsworth绷紧了肌肉。

他又硬了。

都是这杯酒的错，hemsworth想，他现在视物不清，唯一高倍清晰的聚焦点全集中在怀里的这个人，统统都是酒的错。

hemsworth抱着Sebastian，嘴唇微张蹭在Sebastian的耳侧，他用舌尖碰了碰，怀里人瑟缩的喘息让他有种诡异的满足感。

而且Sebastian竟然有种朗姆酒的味道。

好甜。

“hemsworth...”Sebastian又弱弱的喊了一声，“我们该怎么办....”

“Sebastian, ”，hemsthworth的气音充斥着情欲的喑哑，“你真的很喜欢问我怎么办。”

趁着第二波情欲尚未汹涌而至，hemsworth猛地收紧胳膊箍了把Sebastian，接着凭借毅力松开站直，失去支撑的Sebastian忙得攀住Hemsworth，hemsworth无声的笑了下，他掐了一把Sebastian的屁股，“穿好裤子，原地等我两分钟。”

快速整理好衣服的Hemsworth冲出Sebastian的视线。Sebastian衣衫凌乱的坐在墙角缩着，他有点慌。

浑浊的液体射的到处都是，地面积了一滩精液，内裤黏黏巴巴的粘在再次半硬起的下体上。

这是保洁看到必定会杀人的场面。

他真是蠢透了，Sebastian自怨自艾，沦落如此简直活该。

但Sebastian不知怎的有点委屈，hemsworth不知道跑去干嘛，留他一个人在这也不解释一下，就算拿错了酒是他的错，hemsworth动作也不该那么凶残吧，连动都不给动，还蹭的那么用力……

……虽然……很舒服……

Sebastian情潮渐起，脑门发红，他咬着指甲昏昏沉沉，这都多久了还不回来，万一有人来了怎么办，明明说好的两分钟。Sebastian的眼泪豆子一样往下掉，hemsworth个大骗子。

而且他又控制不住想Chris了。

Chris Evans。

如果在这里的是他就好了……

然后他们就能在这里隐秘刺激的打一炮，浓情时来个难舍难分的亲吻……

哈，不对，Chris Evans与他又有什么关系呢？沉醉在Jenny Slate温柔乡里的Chris还能记得他Sebastian是谁呢？

什么浓情时的亲吻，什么等我两分钟，什么破Chris，一个两个的都抛下他，都是垃圾，没一个好东西。

Sebastian忍不住抽噎起来，是以hemsworth攥着房卡匆匆赶回来时，看到蜷着身子仓鼠似的肩膀一耸一耸的某人，可把Hemsworth吓得够呛。

"你……你在哭吗Sebastian？" 

"我没有，嗝。"

"是很难受吗？"

"不难受，嗝。"

"抱歉让你久等了，别哭了好不好？我刚刚去前台订了房间，起来跟我过去好不好？"

"我没哭，嗝。"

Sebastian乖乖的被Hemsworth拎起来半架着走，头埋在Hemsworth的大臂也不看路。直至到了房间，Sebastian要被hemsworth甩到床上的那一刻，他的恶劣因子作祟，报复性的伸出腿故意绊了hemsworth一脚，导致两人双双跌进大床里。

hemsworth无暇顾及Sebastian是不是故意的了，他顶着半鼓的帐篷冲到前台定了个房间已经是极限，前台小姐被他黑沉的脸色唬的定房速度之快能拿吉尼斯。  
"松手！"Hemsworth急的要死，他迫不及待的想冲凉水，再不冲凉他恐怕要六亲不认，连个男人都会被他就地正法，"松手，Sebastian！"

hemsworth冷脸的样子能煞哭三十多岁的小朋友。

三十好几的小朋友Sebastian又怕又怂的放开hemsworth，眼角又落了两滴金豆豆。

——就算、就算拿错酒是我的错……hemsworth怎么能这么凶？！

·

花洒喷头细密冰凉的水顺着脸颊淋到脚底，浴缸里的水汩汩上升。

因为个子太高关照不到头顶就很麻烦，不过好受很多。

金色草丛间蛰伏的巨兽苏醒过来的体积尤为可观，hemsworth这回却并没有握着沉甸甸的性器撸动，他闭着眼放空大脑，五指扒在墙壁，肌肉贲张的躯体血管盘布，肌群间的沟壑分明异常。当浴缸里的水逐渐没至一半，hemsworth睁开眼，抬脚躺了进去。

水温很低，但hemsworth连一丝应激反应都吝啬施舍，他一柱擎天的性器几乎突破水面，同样被他视若无物。

这不是什么不操人就无法解开的春药，人工冷却的效果不错，呆了一会后头脑恢复清醒，虽然hemsworth从不是屈就自己的人，可是发情也得分人。

发情，也得，分人。

人。

hemsworth从水中豁然站起，

——他怎么只顾着自己进来把Sebastian忘了？！

hemsworth裸着身体一身水珠奔出浴室，Sebastian歪在床上握着阴茎，裤子裤头早已被蹬到床下，他难受的磨蹭双腿，口中模糊不清的呻吟。

hemsworth赶紧抱住Sebastian，床上的人几乎是手脚并用的挂住他。

“你好凉”，Sebastian抽噎道，“叫Chris的都是垃圾。”

“对对对，我是个垃圾”，hemsworth托着Sebastian屁股往浴室走，硬挺的海绵体捣在他的腹部，前列腺液糊的乱七八糟。

hemsworth弯腰把Sebastian放进浴缸，Sebastian的后背刚碰到水面就惊叫出声，

“太冷了，太冷了hemsworth”，Sebastian抱着hemsworth不撒手，他的脸蛋贴着hemsworth的面颊差点没把hemsworth的头抵断。

“Sebastian，你想谋杀我吗？”，hemsworth说话艰难，“听话，松手。”

“松手松手你老是让我松手！”Sebastian哽咽，“我也想放手啊！你这个混蛋、嗝、总是命令一样的语气！”

hemsworth一时间竟然也觉得自己过分了。

“好好好，不松手”，hemsworth抱着Sebastian吃力的够向调节器，把冷水改成温水，“是我错了，我忏悔。”

“……嗯”，Sebastian捂出个鼻音算是原谅对方，然后他闷闷的说，“……hemsworth，我好难受。”

hemsworth欲哭无泪的维持着弯腰的高难度姿势道，“Sebastian，我也好难受。”

……

还好浴缸里的温水替换的比较快，hemsworth小心翼翼的把Sebastian放进浴缸，只是皮肤接触的滋味太美妙，Sebastian根本舍不得分开，蹭一蹭就更舒服了....

Sebastian的白衬衫被水浸的完全透明，他晕乎乎的把hemsworth腰上的腿缠的更紧，

“再、再帮我一次可..以吗？”

 

tbc


End file.
